


Why Is He Here?

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bane is a bit of a manipulative bastard, Jealousy, M/M, Sassy Barsad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TeamHardigan Prompt: Bane/Blake. Sort of movie verse, John is Bane's captive down in the sewers but and while he doesn't agree 100% with Bane he understands him and has grown to care, plus they bang. Barsad is always around in case Bane needs anything, even when Bane and John are having sex. He just sits in a chair watching while John is riding Bane. John's a bit creeped out, but Bane just rolls him over and keeps pile-driving him til John doesn't care anymore either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Does he seriously need to be around right now?" John grunted as Bane thrust his thick cock inside him for the third time that day. Ever since he saw Bane standing on that tank, he knew wanted to be fucked by the mercenary. And now that he’d been captured by the man and held in the sewer for several weeks he was finally getting his wish. Atleast twice a day. At first he fought his urge to offer himself to the man who seemed bent on destroying the city but as Bane began to explain everything in his easy but articulate way, John found that the league’s plan was, despite being brutal, was more solid than anything Gotham PD ever came up with. Gotham had become cancerous and the only way to stop it from spreading was to destroy the cancer. John hated that it even made sense to him but it did. So he found it harder and harder to not give in to his baser needs until he finally just confessed his fantasies.

The confused look in Bane’s blue eyes was almost worth the long weeks of indecision. Until they actually fucked for the first time and John nearly passed out from the force of his orgasm. Bane fucked the same way he seemed to do everything else: with a balance of sheer force and measured skill. He also had no problem tossing John around on the small cot whenever the mood struck him to do so. John loved it. Except the part where Barsad was there. All. The. Fucking. Time. At first John thought it was just some voyuerism kink but Bane never really acknowledged Barsad’s presence and the sleepy eyed lieutenant simply watched or read as they fucked like horny teens.

Bane’s hips stuttered as he grunted in annoyance.”You are hardly in a positition to be whining.” He resumed his usual hard pace and continued. “Quite literally.”  
“Damnit Bane, just cause we’re fucking and I think you’re—fuck— not as much of psychopath doesn’t mean I’m ok with your boyfriend—ah!— watching. It’s weird.”

"Not his boyfriend, little detective. You would do well to remember that." Barsad threw John a murderous look and Bane growled. John tried to flip him off but the bigger man grasped his wrist roughly.

"Enough! Neither of you are in control here!" He tossed John onto his stomache and resumed pounding into the young man to make him shut up for once. Bane enjoyed John’s company as much as he enjoyed his body and Barsad was a beloved brother but if they did not stop sniping at eachother he would gag and hog tie them together. He had enough to contend with out among the men he commanded; He would’ve appreciated it if the two little shits he cared about the most would get it together and let him enjoy himself. 

Both men promptly went quiet and Barsad went back to his novel. Bane, satisfied, resumed his hard thrusts and let himself get lost in the breathy moans of the slim man beneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from 3White_Mage3 (Thanks for being so patient!)  
> I've thoughts LOTS about this. Many sleepless nights and early mornings when I needed something to occupy my mind. The problem is that having Barsad there actually -- at least in my opinion -- DECREASES the options. The obvious one is that Barsad joins in, but that is painfully obvious. What if Bane brings back a twink from the League ranks, one who is eager to please him, gives it up bare and is all anxious to take some Bane nutt because he thinks that will give him rank or standing? This drives John crazy and it's the spark, the reaction, Bane is looking for. Barsad, of course, keeps reading his novel as Bane pounds the twink a new one and John stews and fumes.

John was pissed. It had been three days and he hadn't really seen much of Bane. Sure he saw him in the common areas but anytime he tried to go see the man he was balls deep in some tall, lanky, long haired motherfucker. Who the fuck did Bane think he was?! John hadn’t allowed himself to hope for romantic notions about their relationship but this was bullshit. The third time this happened john looked at Barsad to confirm that this was, in fact, happening. Barsad, surprisingly held a look of slight disgust. Which was a lot for someone who generally looked bored with the world and everything in it. John stormed off before he did something stupid.

"Who the fuck is that guy?"

"You're replacement obviously. And poor one as well." John scowled but came up short at the last part.

"You don't like him? But Youhate me." Barsad rolled his eyes and closed his book with a snap.

"You are hardly my favorite person in the world, Blake. However I know that you atleast care for my brother. Your replacement is nothing more than a leech who thinks that by whoring himself out to anyone with even a little power that he'll be promoted. He's one of Talia's new recruits from this city and he is trash. A simple thug." Barsad's lip curled in disgust and John ground his teeth. He was sure Bane knew what the man was after but he still didn't like the idea of someone trying to use his former lover. He didn't particularly like the idea of Bane fucking anyone but him.

"He's got to go then." Barsad broke into laughter.

"Do keep me informed of your endeavor to tell my brother what to do. It will keep me amused for years to come."

“Look, asshole. You don't like the guy anymore than I do so we might as well work together to get rid of him."

"And how do you propose we do that? I hope you have some secret talent for strategy that rivals Bane's because that, my dear detective, will be the only way that this will be anything more than an exercise in futility." Barsad grimaced and went back to his book. 

John stalked away fuming and tried to think of a solution. Barsad was right and Bane would see through any attempt they made and John wasn't sure how bad the reaction would be. So he simply waited and watched his fury grow. Surprisingly he spent more time commiserating with Barsad. The man was strangely funny as he shared his own dislike of John's replacement. He wouldn’t admit he was jealous but he missed the time he spent with the mercenary. Even without the sex, the hours spent just talking was some of the best times he had. They debated passionately about everything from music to the occupation. Barsad even joined sometimes, always siding with Bane and sniping at John but never without a strong argument of his own. 

The sex was nothing to sneeze at either. In fact it was probably the best sex he'd had in a long time. Being a tactical genius apparently meant that Bane seemed to learn every spot and reaction John had and used them mercilessly and perfectly. John felt that he had learned quite a few things that drove Bane crazy as well. He remembered how Bane's eyes would damn near roll to the back of his head when John would roll his hips just so while they fucked. He also remembered in particular how incredible it felt when all they could do was stare at eachother as they fucked as fast and hard as they could. It was like nothing else mattered. Just them. That was what John missed the most. They were two orphans who understood eachother's loneliness. 

But that was over now and he had been replaced. Replaced by some Fabio looking motherfucker. And then, as if summoned, the man in question was settling himself beside John. He smelled like sex and Bane.John’s vision blurred at the edges."Now I understand why you always looked so happy. bane fucks like an animal." The man grinned teasingly at him and it was all John could do to not smash the man's face into the floor. "No wonder you look so angry now. I'd be pissed too if I fucked ip such a good thing." 

John didn't fully register that he began hitting the man until he was being pulled off of him. He only had a moment to be satisfied with the blood dripping from the man's nose and mouth before he was hauled down the corridor to Bane's quarters. He was surprised when he realized that it was Bane himself who had broken up the fight.

"You held out longer than I thought you would. I told Barsad that you would draw blood in half the time. I'm impressed." Bane chuckled and ran his thumb over John's split lip and Barsad rolled his eyes while John scowled.

"You bastard! You did this just to make me jealous?!"

"So clever."

"Why?"

"Because the two of you were being insufferable for no reason and as you are both stubborn and foolish I decided to make you suffer for it while you learned that you could, in fact, manage to be civil." He gripped his body armor and looked at both of them critically. Barsad looked a bit like he'd been smacked and John felt rather foolish.

"Oh." John rubbed his neck sheepishly. " You didn't have to go and fuck someone else." A flush started blooming across his features as he began to remember with stunning clarity how he had tried his damnedest to smash a guy's face in because he wanted Bane back.

"Perhaps not, if you weren't who you are and I wasn't who I am." Bane raised and eyebrow and inclined his head to John making the smaller man flush. He was right. For two people as fucked up as they were, shit like this would probably be their version of normal. “However, then I wouldn't have gotten to discover just how gorgeous you are when you are angry." 

John was too stunned by the confession to do more than let Bane pull him into a bruising embrace. It was suddenly not enough to just be held. John needed to feel his heart race in sync with Bane's. He tugged at Bane's clothes roughly until the man grasped him by the wrists and walked him backwards to the bed until his legs hit the edge of the cot. John sighed and yielded as he was turned and his pants were unfastened with practiced speed and grace. "If you are quite finished being a thorn in my side I would like to return to our previous arrangement." John couldn't help but grin as bane's fingers ghosted over his tightening boxers in familiarity. Before he could respond in some fashion that surely would have earned him a clip around the ears, he was stripped of his clothing and pressed into the mattress face down. He groaned as slick fingers were pressed into him without warning. He keened and rocked backwards as Bane prepared him efficiently but quickly. John had more than missed this and he was pleased to see that Bane missed it as much. He tensed in anticipation as the fingers withdrew and the cot dipped with Bane's weight. Both men groaned loudly when Bane pressed inside him with one single stroke. It was just this side of painful and John struggled to remember to breathe as Bane fucked into him with slow, deliberate thrusts. Blunt nails scraped down his spine, sending sparks down his arched back and forcing a strangled cry from him. It was incredible.

“Fuck! Don’t stop!” John howled and slammed his hips back to meet each hard thrust. He knew he’d feel sore in the morning but he needed to know that this was real and that Bane wasn’t going anywhere. Bane merely grunted and held tighter to John’s hips; he seemed to need the same reassurance despite orchestrating the whole situation.

“You belong to me, Robin John Blake and no one will ever truly take your place. But I will not tolerate further insolence on your part or Barsad’s. Do I make myself clear?” Bane Pulled John up so that the warm metal of the mask was pressed to his ear and one hand gently stroked the column of his throat in the way that Bane knew he liked best.”You will behave from this moment on and I will not bring another into our bed.” John sobbed and nodded, realizing that this was exactly what he wanted. It wasn’t about sex, it was about ownership. John needed Bane to claim him just as much as he had made a claim on Bane, albeit unconsciously. “Very good.” With out another word Bane snaked a hand down John’s chest and stroked his cock with increasing speed and pressure until the man went rigid before his cock spurted several streams a sticky fluid. Bane followed him closely filling John’s body with his own cum until they both sat against eachother, panting and blissful.

**Author's Note:**

> Send your prompts to @nerdwithapen on tumblr. I do other fandoms and I wouldn't mind crossovers either ;)


End file.
